Matt Hardy
High Voltage Surge Ignis Fatuus White Cheetah |height= 1,88 m | Data de nascimento =23 de setembro de 1974 | Local de nascimento =Cameron, Carolina do Norte | data morte = | local morte = | Estilo = Technical ShowMan Brawler | Peso =107 kg | Altura =1,88 m | Treinado por =Dory Funk, Jr. | Status atual =Ativo na (WWE) | Estréia =15 de outubro de 1992 | Retirada= }} Matthew Moore Hardy (nascido em 23 de Setembro de 1974), mais conhecido por Matt Hardy é um lutador de wrestling profissional estadunidense. Atualmente trabalha na World Wrestling Entertainment, no programa SmackDown. Já fez parte dos The Hardy Boys ou The Hardyz, constituido pelo seu irmão Jeff Hardy , com quem conseguiu a maior parte dos seus êxitos. O seu finisher é o "Twist of Fate". Ele antes de aplicar o "Twist of Fate" normalmente aplica o "Leg Drop". Carreira Início Teve alguns desentendimentos com o Cruiserweight Champion: Gregory Helms, mas como Gregory Helms é "batoteiro", Matt Hardy não conseguiu levar sempre a melhor (exceto por uma única vez é que ganhou um combate com Gregory Helms). Ele, e o irmão, Jeff Hardy voltaram a encontrar-se quando no ano de 2006. Jeff deixou a TNA e veio para a WWE. Matt e o irmão Jeff constituem os Hardy Boyz, que voltaram a conquistar títulos quando retiraram os títulos a John Cena & Shawn Michaels depois de fazerem parte de duas Battle Royal de 20 Tag Teams incluindo Lance Cade & Trevor Murdoch, que foram os últimos a sair do ringue, a seguir aos Hardy Boyz, perderam os títulos quando foram obrigados a estar num combate contra Lance Cade & Trevor Murdoch, 24 horas depois de terem estado num combate de escada contra a World Greatest Tag Team constituida por Shelton Benjamin e por Charlie Haas. Eles perderam o título injustamente, porque quando Jeff Hardy tentou aplicar uma Swaton Bomb em Lance Cade e Trevor Murdoch lhe tirou o pé da corda. thumb|right|Matt na [[WWE WrestleMania X8|WrestleMania X8]] Também há quem chame aos Hardy Boyz de Team Extreme e têm totalmente razão. Hardy tem uma certa rivalidade com Randy Orton, assim como seu irmão mais velho. Na primeira vez que Jeff disputou uma luta com Randy, o último não sabia como atacá-lo, atacou então Matt, isto deixou Jeff furioso. Desde então Jeff tem uma rivalidade enorme com Randy Orton. Em uma luta com Randy, o diretor da WWE pediu se podiam deixar as "diferenças" de lado e fazerem as pazes. Randy concordou, estendendo a mão para Jeff, que o insultou e disse que ele seria a última pessoa da face da Terra que lhe estenderia a mão, e seria também a última pessoa que queria para ser seu amigo, e ainda que nunca perdoaria o que Randy tinha feito com seu irmão Matt. Matt e Jeff além de irmãos, eram melhores amigos até o Royal Rumble 2009. O retorno No Money in the Bank da WrestleMania XXIV, Matt retornou e aplicou um Twist of Fate em MVP do alto da escada, o que deixou MVP incosciente . No outro dia na edição da RAW, Matt acabou com o discurso de Randy Orton e lhe aplicou vários socos. Depois disto, o gerente da RAW, William Regal encontrou Matt e disse que ele lutaria contra Orton naquela noite. Luta esta que Matt perdeu, depois de um RKO de Orton. No Backlash de 2008, Matt Hardy se tornou o Campeão Americano, depois de vencer MVP com um Twist of Fate. No Draft de 2008, ele foi transferido para a ECW . No The Great American Bash de 2008 Matt perdeu o título para Shelton Benjamin. Assim, o cinturão voltou a ser defendido na SmackDown. No ECW seguinte do dia 22 de julho, ele participou de uma Fatal-4-Way em que o vencedor teria uma chance pelo ECW Championship no SummerSlam. Matt fez o pin em John Morrison após um Twist of Fate, vencendo a luta. No SummerSlam a dupla acabou por desqualificação após Tony Atlas interferir a favor de Mark Henry. Matt teve mais uma chance no ECW seguinte do dia 19 de agosto, mas acabou perdendo depois de mais uma interferência de Tony Atlas. Após isso, no Unforgiven de 2008 venceu Mark Henry, Finlay, The Miz e Chavo Guerrero no Championship Scramble pelo ECW Championship .Na ECW do dia 13 de janeiro ele perdeu para Jack Sawgger, perdendo assim o ECW Championship. 2009 Matt voltou ao SmackDown no dia 27 de janeiro, pedindo liberação ao GM da ECW, Teddy Long e por atacar no Royal Rumble, seu irmão Jeff Hardy, fazendo com o que Jeff perdesse o título para Edge. Matt disse que causou a morte do cachorro de Jeff Hardy para provocá-lo e o insultou convidando ele para um combate hardcore extreme rules na WrestleMania XXV, Jeff após tudo isso finalmente concordou. Na Wrestlemania XXV, Matt Hardy venceu Jeff num Extreme Rules match. No WWE Draft, duas semanas depois, Hardy foi transferido para o RAW. No wrestling thumb|right|[[Hardy Boyz aplicando o Poetry in Motion em Billy Gunn na WrestleMania X8]] *''Golpes'' :*'Twist of Fate' :*Belly to back suplex :*Corner clothesline :*Corner sitout powerbomb :*Diving elbow smash, diving clothesline ou um diving leg drop (com o oponente sentado) :*Forearm smash :*Moonsault :*Missile dropkick :*Reverse DDT :*Russian legsweep :*''Side Effect'' :*''Splash Mountain'' *''Com Jeff Hardy'' :*'Event Omega' :*'Poetry in Motion' *''Nicknames'' :*Version 1 / V1 :*The Angelic Diablo :*The Man Who Will Not Die *''Managers'' :*Michael Hayes :*Terri Runnels :*Gangrel :*Lita *''Temas de entrada'' :*Loaded" por Zack Tempest :*'"Live For The Moment" por Monster Magnet' right|thumb|Matt Hardy com o título de Cruiserweight Champion thumb|right|Matt e Jeff como [[WWE World Tag Team Championship|Campeões Mundiais de Duplas]] Títulos e prêmios *'New England Wrestling Alliance' :*NEWA Championship (1 vez) *'New Frontier Wrestling Association' :*NFWA Championship (1 vez) :*NFWA Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Venom *'NWA 2000' :*NWA 2000 Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Jeff Hardy *'Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts' :*OMEGA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*OMEGA Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Jeff Hardy *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Feud do Ano (2005) vs. Edge e Lita :*PWI Luta do Ano (2000) com Jeff Hardy vs. Mark LoMonaco e Devon Hughes (Dudley Boyz) e Edge e Christian na WrestleMania 2000 :*PWI Luta do Ano (2001) com Jeff Hardy vs. Dudley Boyz e Edge e Christian na WrestleMania X-Seven :*PWI Tag Team do Ano (2000) com Jeff Hardy :*PWI o colocou como #17 dos 500 melhores wrestlers de 2003. *'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' :*WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Jeff Hardy :*WWF European Championship (1 vez) :*WWF Hardcore Championship (1 vez) :*WWF/E World Tag Team Championship (6 vezes) - com Jeff Hardy :*WWE Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez) :*WWE Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com MVP :*WWE United States Championship (1 vez) :*ECW Championship (1 vez) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :*Melhor Gimmick (2002) :*Pior Feud do Ano (2004) com Lita vs. Kane Referências Ligações externas *The Hardy Show *Perfil no WWE.com